The Wake of Devastation
by Bam71290
Summary: 600 years in the future the indestructible stake has been stolen and the vampire race is about to become extinct. Caroline has a plan to go back in time to fix things to save the man she loves and the rest of her family. Klaus/Caroline. I know there are lots of time travel fics but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic but I'm obsessed with Klaus/Caroline. I know the beginning is a little rushed and lacking background detail but I really wanted to get her back in time and interacting with the characters of the past so that's why. I have a lot of this story planned out in my head and I'll try to update every week or so depending on my schedule and inspiration. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly. **

The Wake of Devastation

Chapter One

"Please! You have to help me!" Caroline pleaded at the door of Amelia Bennet's house.

Amelia shook her head, the full moon being the only thing to light the sorrow on her face, "Caroline, I'm sorry but I can't do this."

Caroline closed her eyes in tearful frustration, "Amelia, please, we are friends. Why won't you help me?"

"I know it has been passed down through generations of Bennet witches that you could always be trusted Caroline but I can't help you. I mean you no harm but the burden of vampires upon this earth is finally almost over. When the last two are staked that'll be it. I won't be the one to stop that. I'm sorry." Amelia closed the door with a final goodbye and Caroline hung her head in defeat.

This was it. Her plan to save the vampire race was done for. She needed a powerful witch to perform the spell and if her friend wouldn't do it for her then there was definitely no other witch that would. It's not like she had time to hunt down another witch anyway. Elijah and Klaus could be staked at anytime.

Caroline shuddered at the thought of Klaus being staked. Not just for her life but for his. You'd think after six hundred years together she'd have gotten sick of him but no. She loved him. God, it was stupid how much she loved him. All those centuries ago she never thought she'd be able to forgive him for all the bad he's done but somehow he wormed his way into her heart. It helped that she got to know him while he was in Tyler's body. Which also took a lot of convincing to forgive him for that.

Sighing, Caroline began walking down the steps of the Bennet house when the door opened again. Turning around she saw Amelia's daughter quietly creep out onto the porch.

"Sophie? What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

Looking to make sure her mother wasn't around before answering, Sophie whispered, "I can help you."

Caroline's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Sophie continued, "Meet me at the old Lockwood property in two hours. I'll sneak out when my mom goes to sleep."

Before Caroline could reply Sophie snuck back inside.

Caroline waited at the old Lockwood property impatiently. Sophie was already a half hour late. Maybe she couldn't get away from her mother. She hoped that wasn't the case. She needed Sophie but even knowing that Caroline found it hard to imagine that Sophie would actually be able to help. She was a young witch and Caroline was asking for a lot. Staring at the old ruins, Caroline remembered the reasons she needed to go through with her plan and the last time she saw Klaus.

_"I don't understand why I can't come with you. We're stronger together." Caroline fingers clung to Klaus's shirt for dear life, doing everything to keep him from walking away from her. _

_ Klaus held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks lovingly, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."_

_ "But if something happens to you then I'm gone too so what does it matter?" She tried reasoning with him._

_ "Yes, but what if I succeed which hopefully I will, and something still happens to you? I'd be lost without you, which is why I need you to stay here. Elijah and I will handle this." He kisses her strongly and passionately before she can argue with him any further._

_ "I love you." He stared into her eyes for a long final moment._

_ "I love you too." She said as she watched the man she loved walk away with his brother. _

_ She couldn't just sit and let this happen. Even if Klaus and Elijah succeeded in getting the indestructible stake back, then what? Half of their family was already gone. Kol and Rebekah had been staked a few weeks before, taking a large portion of the vampire population with them. They were now an endangered species and Caroline couldn't let them become extinct. _

This was how she found herself in the middle of the woods waiting for Sophie Bennet. Caroline prayed that Sophie was strong enough to help her. She couldn't let her family and her entire species die. A twig snapped signaling Sophie's arrival and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I was worried you wouldn't be able to get away."

"Sorry. It was harder than I thought. I've never snuck out before." Sophie replied sheepishly. She sat on a log across from Caroline with a grimoire in her lap. "So I overheard your conversation with my mother. What you're asking…"

"I know it's a lot. How do you think you can help? It would take a lot of magic—"

"I'm not as weak as I look." Sophie interrupted.

Caroline shook her head apologetically, "I didn't mean to imply…I just mean that you're very young."

She didn't disagree so Caroline continued, "Why are you helping me?"

Sophie looked at her hands almost ashamed but didn't answer. It took a moment for Caroline to figure it out. "You're in love with a vampire."

Sophie nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah, I was. He was killed when Rebekah was staked."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe that vampires are a plague on this earth like my mother does. Some are good and some are bad. They're just like people." Caroline nodded in understanding. She was very glad that Sophie didn't share the same views about vampires as her mother did.

Sophie coughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So, we should get started. You're lucky it's a full moon so we can do this tonight."

Caroline's eyes shot up in surprise. "Tonight? Are you sure you're ready? I mean you don't have to prepare or anything?"

Sophie started flipping through pages in her grimoire. "No. It's just a spell and I'll be drawing almost all of my power from the full moon."

"That simple?"

"Doing magic is usually a lot simpler than people think. The reason witches are so cautious about it is because the repercussions are dangerous." She explained, "Time travel especially. I hope you know what you're doing."

Caroline laughed dryly, "Yeah so do I." She took a deep, reassuring breathe. "I can do this. I have all the information. I know all the players. If you get me to the right time, I can fix things."

She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Sophie or herself but Caroline knew she didn't have another choice. It was this or die. What mattered most was that Sophie believed her and moved to sit by Caroline and take her hands.

"Ok, this spell focuses on the subjects memories so it only works to go backwards in time." Sophie hesitated before continuing. "Have you thought about how you might be getting home?"

Unfortunately, this was one part of plan that Caroline had thought about too much. She knew this was a one was trip but in her eyes it was worth the sacrifice. She gave Sophie a curt nod, "Don't worry. That won't be a problem."

Sophie didn't want to push the subject so she continued explaining the specifics of the spell. "So, like I said, this spell focuses on your memories. All you have to do is think about what time you want to go to. Really picture it in your head, don't let it go." Caroline closed her eyes and tried to picture her life six hundred years ago. It took some thought but she finally settled on an event that would benefit her plan. "Let it fill your entire body, don't think about anything else. Just a moment in time."

Sophie grasped Caroline's hands hard and began mumbling the spell under her breath. She tried her best to block out Sophie and immerse herself entirely in her memory. It was working extremely well because after a minute Caroline couldn't hear Sophie at all. She opened her eyes to discover she was alone in the woods, still at the Lockwood property. She looked up at the night sky to see a clearly crescent moon. It worked, she was back in time. 'Wow,' Caroline thought, 'talk about a seamless transition.'

**I've already started chapter two so I hope you guys liked this and want more. Reviews make me super happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm happily surprised by the response from chapter one. I'm glad you guys like it! Thanks for all of you who have reviewed/faved/followed! I hope you guys like chapter two just as much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. **

The Wake of Devastation

Chapter Two

Caroline raced through the woods at full vampire speed. If Sophie's spell worked she should have arrived the night Katherine and Elena met for the first time at the Salvatore house. The meeting her past self had tried to prevent per Stefan's request. Caroline paused in the bushes as she neared the main road, seeing her past self dealing with a tow truck. Elena was nowhere in sight. Taking off running again she knew she had to get to the house quick, with her past self busy, she had the perfect opportunity to start her plan.

Arriving at the boarding house, Caroline stopped to listen to what was happening inside. She heard Elena calling out for Stephan followed by the unmistakable sneer of Katherine's voice. This was it. If Caroline walked in that house she was officially changing history. Inside Elena gasped and breathed out, "How do we look exactly alike?"

Knowing Katherine would leave any second Caroline pushed any doubt out of her head and breezed into the house. Katherine and Elena turned at her entrance and Katherine attempted to speed out of the door at the interruption. Before she could escape, Caroline grabbed her around the throat and Katherine's eyes grew wide at her strength. Stefan ran into the room and stopped short at the sight before him.

His eyes furrowed together in confusion, "Caroline?"

Katherine tried to free herself from Caroline's grasp while chocking out, "How are you stronger than me?"

Caroline just smirked and replied, "I'm going to let you go. If you try to run away, I will break your neck. Got it?"

Katherine took a moment to take in Caroline's expression before deciding it was best to agree with her. Caroline let her go and as much as she wanted to run she stayed put.

Elena looked at the friend that she had just left ten minutes ago with complete confusion. How _was_ she stronger than Katherine? And why was she wearing different cloths?

"Caroline? What's going on?"

The smirk on Caroline's face only faltered slightly when she looked at her friend. "That's a difficult question Elena."

Stefan, sporting the same confused face, walked over to protectively stand near Elena.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." Caroline said, and then gave Katherine a pointed glare. "Well, maybe I'll hurt you, if you don't behave."

Katherine looked taken aback by Caroline's demeanor and looked her up and down, trying to figure out what was going on. Caroline closed the door and grabbed Katherine's arm, throwing her into the living room.

"We should get comfortable. Things are about to get real interesting."

Nobody moved until Caroline threw Katherine a deadly glare. "Sit down!" She turned to Stefan and Elena and gave them a smile. "Please?"

They shared a look before sitting on the couch opposite Katherine.

Caroline grinned, "Excellent. Now it's story time. I'm just going to cut to the chase here because I don't have time for mysterious bullshit. I'm from the future."

As expected Caroline received a mixture of blank and confused faces. Elena was the first to speak up with a perplexed turn of her head. "You're…what?"

Caroline rolled her eyes but continued rather bluntly, "I'm from about 600 years in the future. I'm here to change things and save a lot of lives and blah blah blah."

"You're…from the future?" Elena replied, still not quite grasping it.

"Yup." Caroline said simply.

"How did you get here?"

Caroline sighed, "Found a witch, did a spell, yada yada yada."

Katherine gave Caroline a look of condescension, "I'm not saying that I believe you but if I did, time travel is a serious thing. You're being quite flippant about it."

"I'm not being flippant, I'm being efficient." Caroline explained. "I don't have time to beat around the bush. I know what I have to do and I'm getting it done."

Stefan took this moment to finally speak up and said, "So let's say that we do believe you are from the future, which I suppose is a possibility considering you clearly show that you are stronger than Katherine. What exactly are you here to change?"

Before she could answer the front door opened and Damon walked in whistling. Seeing the scene before him his whistle turned into a sound similar to a bomb falling. "What's going on here?"

Caroline hung her head in exasperation, "Awesome. This'll make my job so must easier."

**So initially this chapter was going to be a lot longer but I decided to end it here and I'm already working on chapter three. I don't know how many chapter this will end up being but I basically have the overall story mapped out in my head. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Totally crazy that I have two chapters up within a few hours but I was on a role. Because of that it'll probably be a few days before chapter four gets up. I hope you guys keep enjoying this cause I love reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Frown. **

The Wake of Devastation

Chapter Three

Caroline spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to Damon that she was from the future and to her surprise he seemed to believe her more than the rest of them. She knew she needed them to believe her for her plan to work but this situation was getting extremely frustrating.

Damon stared at Caroline through intense eyes until she finally snapped, "If you don't stop looking at me like that you will no longer have eyeballs."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. I mean I can sort of believe that you're from the future. I'm finding it hard to believe that you're 600 years old. How the hell have you lived for so long?"

Caroline wasn't surprised that this is what Damon was hung up on. He never had much faith her abilities as a vampire. She smirked, "Let's just say I keep friends in the highest of places."

Elena signed, "Caroline, if you expect us to believe you and help you do whatever it is you have planned, you're going to need to give us a little bit more information. This is a lot to take in."

As much as Caroline wished she could keep them all in the dark about the specifics, she knew everything would come to light eventually. When she thought about it her plan involved a lot of manipulation. The Originals of this time aren't the family she's spent the last 600 years with. They weren't going to trust her right off the bat which means she's going to have to leverage her information to get what she needs.

"Ok, not to get too crazy with the details but things are so bad for vampires in the future that taking the risk to travel back in time 600 years was completely worth it. There's a little perspective for you."

"What's so dangerous in the future?" Stefan asked.

Caroline took a deep breath before dropping the bomb, "Vampires are almost extinct in my time."

That certainly got their attention and they responded with four pairs of wide eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Elena breathed.

"Trust me it was easier than you'd think." Caroline muttered back.

"So that's why you're here? To stop vampires from becoming extinct?" Stefan clarified.

"It's a pleasant side effect." She quipped.

Damon gave her a hard look, "But it's not the only reason you're here."

She rolled her eyes, "It's basically the reason I'm here. The reasons go hand and hand."

They all sent glares her way while Damon asked, "So what's the big plan then?"

Caroline smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, and walked up to Katherine. It hadn't escaped her notice that she hadn't said much of anything since Damon walked in the room. She imagined Katherine was trying to figure out how Caroline being here would mess with her own grand plan. "Well the start of the plan starts with you."

Katherine matched her smirk in defiance, "What makes you think I'm going to do anything for you?"

"Well since you killed me I think I have the right to ask you for a little favor."

She scoffed, "What do you want?"

The words that came out of Caroline's mouth send a shiver of fear through Katherine's body, "I need you to get in touch with Elijah."

Even Katherine couldn't mask the shock on her face and stuttered out, "What?"

The rest looked on in confused fascination at her sudden change in demeanor. Fear wasn't something that showed on her face very often.

The smirk on Caroline's face never wavered, "You heard me."

Katherine mumbled in response, "I don't know—"

"And don't even start any bullshit about not knowing where he is." Caroline interrupted fiercely, "You've been running for 500 years. You either know where he is or you know someone that does."

Katherine shook her head and said quietly, "I don't know what you think you're doing but you don't want this."

Caroline fixed her with a hard glare, "You don't know what I want. Do it or you're going to have a very serious problem of your limbs being far away from your body."

Trying a different tactic Katherine said, "You're from the future so you must know doing this will make you directly responsible for Elena's death."

A furious chorus of "What?!" exploded from the other side of the room where Damon, Stefan, and Elena had sat quietly watching the events unfold between the two other vampires. If looks could kill the glare that Caroline sent Katherine would have turned her to ash. She just had to complicate the matter.

"Nice. Making the Salvatore brother distress over Elena's safety. I'd give you props if I weren't so annoyed."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Stefan demanded, "Who is this Elijah and why is calling him going cause Elena's death."

"Elijah isn't somebody you have to worry about." She explained to them before turning her attention back to Katherine. "He isn't going to do a damn thing to Elena. You're worried about what he's going to do to you. And rightly so. I'm going to find him with or without you but if you don't do this, trust me when I tell you that you won't have to worry about what Elijah is going to do to you."

"And what exactly am I supposed to say to get him here?" Katherine forced through tight, angry lips.

Caroline smiled knowing she won, "Just tell him that you have everything he needs. Since that was your plan the whole time it shouldn't be that difficult."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm officially the worst person ever for leaving this story without an update for so long. I came back to school in August and my life has been nonstop since then. I'm a full time student and I work in technical theater so I've been busy with school on top of working a million hours a week on shows. I should actually be doing homework as I'm typing this…**

**And to JaneA0202: I'm sorry that you are confused and disappointed by my story. I spent a lot of time going through the episodes to decide which time Caroline should go back to and I have a lot of reasons for the time that I chose. In season three a lot of information has already been revealed. They barely knew anything in season two which gives Caroline a lot of leverage to work with. Yes, Klaus will have to break the curse again but don't worry I have a plan for that. I hope you keep reading and that it gets less confusing for you. Thanks for the review!**

The Wake of Devastation

Chapter Four

After Katherine had done her job sending out a message to Elijah, the only thing left to do was wait. Caroline had no doubt in her mind that Elijah would take the bait considering he did when it was Rose sending the message.

Caroline has been stuck in the boarding house with Katherine for thirty six hours, which, as anyone could imagine, was less than desirable. She was about ready to stake herself at this point. It was essential that the rest of the group continue about their lives until Elijah made his appearance. Caroline knew her being there and what she had planned would change things drastically but she was hoping to keep a lot of things clean and simple. It was a long shot, she knew, but she could hope right?

According to Elena today was the Mystic Falls Historical Society Picnic which meant Caroline's past self has quite the day ahead of her, what with her mom finding out about her being a vampire and everything. Which also meant her mom would be at the boarding house later that night. Something that Caroline was not looking forward to.

Katherine huffed her way into the living room looking annoyed at her phone. Caroline smirked, "Can't get a hold of Mason huh?"

Her eyes wiped up in angry surprise, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. It's getting ridiculous."

Katherine glared, "What do you know about Mason?"

"I know that right now he's probably sprawled out in the woods somewhere praying for his manhood." Caroline laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"I kicked the crap out of him earlier." Caroline explained with a playful glee in her eyes, "Or I should say, past me did. You should be proud of what that little baby vampire you turned is capable of."

If Katherine stood any chance of taking Caroline down she probably would have at this point. She certainly doesn't like someone having screwing with her plans and she was positively seething at Caroline's arrogant smirks.

"Look, I don't know what's going on in the future exactly but I do know that you being here, calling on Elijah, is only going to make things worse."

"Things could not possibly get any worse." Caroline bit back. "And trust me when I tell you, Elijah coming here is a good thing. I'm going to fix things. And you'd think for someone so hell bent on her own survival you'd welcome me trying to save the entire vampire race from extinction."

Katherine turned away, knowing that part of what Caroline said was true, if she was still alive in the future, which she hoped she was, then Caroline being here was saving her too. "What's happening in the future? How could we be so close to being wiped out?"

Caroline just shook her head, "It's a long story. And hopefully it won't even matter soon."

Just then the front door opened and Stefan and Damon walked in followed by Elena, past Caroline and Caroline's mom. Grabbing Katherine roughly by the elbow and Caroline vampire sped upstairs before anyone could see them. Caroline's mom had been through enough tonight without adding the stress and confusion of her future daughter into it. Caroline would also prefer it if her past self knew nothing about her being there but she knew that was inevitable.

Caroline put her hand over Katherine's mouth and whispered in her ear, "If you do anything stupid right now, you won't have to worry about seeing Elijah at all."

Katherine tensed and nodded her head.

They stayed upstairs and listened while Caroline's mom got settled into the basement and then Caroline sighed when she heard the unmistakable sound of her past self crying.

_"I can't go home."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because I'm scared."_

_ "Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me."_

_ "Katherine's gonna be there. And she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me that I had to spy on you and report back to her."_

Caroline turned to Katherine and glared, "I'm sure you're loving this right now."

She didn't reply.

_ "I know."_

Elena knew a lot more than that. She knew Katherine was really here in the boarding house with them along with Caroline's future self. This situation is already getting insanely complicated.

_ " And I have been so mad at you. But then I tried to put myself in your position So that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?"_

_ "Matt. She threatened Matt. And I'm so scared of her Elena, I'm so scared of her."_

_ "And you should be. Caroline we all should be" _

_ "Why is she doing this? What does she want?"_

_ "That's the million dollar question."_

Caroline grabbed Katherine again and threw her towards the stairs and the next second they were entering the living room where past Caroline and Elena sat on the couch, "A million dollar question that's about to be answered."

**So this is chapter four. I know it's not much for how long you guys waited but I have a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head for this story and barely anytime to plan them out and then write it down. Obviously school is my top priority right now as I'm working towards graduating but I promise to try my best to get chapters up sooner. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys are liking this story even though my updating times are quite inconsistent. Thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews! I really appreciate it!**

The Wake of Devastation

Chapter Five

The Caroline of 2010 jumped off the couch with a gasp and stuttered, "What—who—what the hell is going on?"

Caroline just smiled at her past self, "Sorry. I know this is going to freak you out but I'm you, from the future."

She managed to stun herself into speechlessness which was quite surprising.

Elena asked sharply, "What are you doing down here?" Her eyes wide giving Caroline a look that said she disagreed highly with her latest course of action.

"I'm sorry I wasn't going to introduce myself to…myself quite so soon but I just couldn't stand listening to her cry over this bitch anymore." She shoved Katherine so that she slammed into the wall.

Hearing the commotion, Stefan and Damon came into the living to investigate.

"Geez, it's like a doublemint commercial in here." Damon said with his usual indifferent tone.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother before turning to the scene in front of them, "What's going on in here?"

Caroline gave him a smirk, "I was just about to explain to my past self why being afraid of Katherine is completely stupid because she's probably the most idiotic person to exist in the 500 years."

"Oh I think I'm going to like this story." Damon said with a smirk that matched hers.

Caroline gave Katherine a long hard look, sizing her up for a minute before continuing.

"So I'm going to tell you why you're stupid. And really, it's quite simple. And what it all boils down to is, they don't care."

Katherine's eyes knitted together in confusion, "What?"

"They don't care about you. When you turned into a vampire they stopped caring. You were useless. And you going on the run and making plans and manipulating people was just a whole lot of wasted effort on your part."

Still confused, Katherine asked, "What are you talking about?"

"They don't care about you! Yeah they were pissed when you turned but they weren't actively pursuing you. Sure, if they passed you on the street you'd probably be dead before you could blink but it's not like they were scouring the globe for you. Trust me when I tell you that they had bigger things to worry about than some dumb bitch who killed herself!"

Caroline knew she was getting a bit overboard but honestly she couldn't bring herself to care. Katherine was basically the reason for everything bad that's happened in this town. She was the one that set up the dominoes and then kicked them down.

Elena was the first to speak after Caroline's little rant, "What exactly are you saying Caroline?"

"Katherine knows what I'm saying don't you?"

But Katherine couldn't look her in the eyes. Caroline walked over to her and whispered in her ear so low that not even the other three vampires in the room could hear her. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I've spent the last 600 years with _him_. Imagine the things I've learned."

Katherine began breathing heavily and Caroline pulled away with a smile, "Now who should be afraid?"

**I know it's short and that I just posted yesterday but this chapter was in my head so I figured I'd get it out there. I know there wasn't like any interaction between the two Carolines but they'll get there. Elijah will probably be showing up within the next chapter or two. Don't know when the next chapter will be up but I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing! Thanks very much! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's really been like eight months since I've updated this?! What a terrible person I am! Not that you guys want to read my excuses but I did just graduate from college and moved to New York City from Massachusetts so my life has been sort of crazy lately. But it's still not ok that I've left this story for eight months. I greatly apologize to all of you who have faved/followed/reviewed! Hopefully I keep up with more often for you guys, I'm definitely going to try. Anyway, thanks again so much for sticking with me and enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: For the sake of the story and the fact that I didn't have any of this stuff in mind when I started writing this, I'm going to split away from the canon of the show around season 3. No Silas, no cure, definitely no Haley baby (ugh). So yeah enjoy.**

The Wake of Devastation

Chapter Six

Even after six hundred years, one never really gets over the death of their mother. Caroline had made it a point to stay away from the basement where her mother was currently being held until the vervain was entirely out of her system, in part because she knew he mother was having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that Caroline was a vampire at all, that adding your vampire daughter from the future would be even more difficult for her to handle. But also because she thought it would be too painful to see her, even after six hundred years she still missed her.

Katherine was still being held captive and watched over by future Caroline, since she knew it wasn't a good idea to leave the house. She could hear her past self busying herself around the boarding house, cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned, making food that no one would eat; probably hoping to also take her mind off her mother downstairs as well as her future self upstairs. Caroline could tell that her past self wanted to question her about anything and everything but was holding back. If she knew herself, which she did, Caroline imagined her past self was caught between dying to know and not wanting to know at all. Ignorance could be bliss. Not that any of them were living in bliss these days.

After a while they could hear young Caroline having a heartfelt conversation with her mother that future Caroline remembered well. It was one of the first times they had talked so openly and actually had a conversation that didn't involved fighting.

"Aw, what a touching scene between mother and daughter. I think might cry." Katherine said mockingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored her.

Katherine sighed, "How long are we going to stay here?"

"Until Elijah shows up."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"He might not have even gotten my message." Katherine replied.

Caroline glared at her, "Well you better hope he did, and even if he didn't, he'll be getting another message soon."

Katherine frowned, "From who?"

Before she could answer they heard commotion downstairs that Caroline remembered as Damon and Bonnie dragging Mason Lockwood's body into the living room. Bonnie still didn't know about Caroline coming back in time, mostly because she hadn't been around, she wasn't on the best of terms with the recently turned Caroline. As the two teenagers left in search of the moonstone that Mason had put into the well, future Caroline and Katherine came downstairs.

Before they reached the living room Caroline pulled Katherine aside, "Behave or I'm going let Klaus use you as part of the sacrifice. It'll be your just desserts."

Katherine's eyes widened. This was the first time Caroline had mentioned Klaus by name or anything about the sacrifice. Not knowing what to say she kept her mouth shut which is what she imaged Caroline wanted anyway. Katherine couldn't believe she was actually going to let Elena be sacrificed, she must have another plan right?

In the living room Mason was tied to a chair with a hot poker sticking out of his chest and his eyes grew at the sight of Katherine, as did Damon's at the sight of both of them, "What are you two doing down here?"

Caroline shrugged, "Came for the show."

"Katherine?" Mason chocked out.

Damon smirked and stuck the poker into his chest again causing Mason to scream out in pain, "Yes, here she is, your dearly beloved. See how you're sitting here in agony and she stands there doing absolutely nothing about it."

Mason frowned in confusion and pain, "Katherine, help me."

Katherine said nothing but gave Caroline a look of disdain while Caroline only smirked back.

"She's not going to help you," Damon explained, "So how about you stick it to her and tell me what she's planning."

Katherine had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out at Damon and freeing Mason, or kill him herself before he could talk, but she knew Caroline wouldn't like that. Anger boiled up inside her, she hated feeling afraid and beaten by anyone.

Mason couldn't take his eyes off of Katherine while he whispered, somewhat defeated, "She wants to break the curse, so I don't have to turn anymore, because she loves."

Damon laughed, "Oh wow, you are stupid," Turning to Katherine he asked, "Well? Do you want to ripe his heart out or should I do it for you?"

She gave no reply and turned away from Mason's heartbroken face.

"Damon, finish this." Caroline said.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at Caroline telling him to kill someone but did as she told.

With Mason's heart still in his hand, Damon turned to Katherine, "Since obviously you weren't trying to break the moon curse so your little boyfriend could live a better life, want to tell me what you're actually up to? Or better yet, Blondie, since you seem to know everything, why don't you tell me?"

Caroline just shook her head and turned to go back upstairs but Katherine stopped her, "I thought you were all about saving lives and protecting innocent souls."

"He was working with you; his soul couldn't have been that innocent."

"He was working with me because he believed that he loved me. Why'd you let him die?" She asked.

"He was going to die anyway might as well have been now. Keep him living with the pain that you didn't really love him." Caroline explained.

Katherine looked at her in disbelief, "He really has changed you hasn't he?"

Caroline gave her a hard stare, "I know what's important now, and I know what I want."

Katherine smirked back at her, "You and I are a lot alike."

"I'm nothing like you," Caroline glared, "Everything I'm doing is for the people that I love. Everything you've ever done has been for yourself."

**So a little longer than past chapters and I know not a lot happened but I'm finishing this very quickly before I have to head to work and I wanted to get something up their cause you guys have been so great and so patient with me. Please review and I'm hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within a few days. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story even though I've been away for awhile. I know the last chapter was short because I had to go to work (and then the event I was working got cancelled anyway!) so I'm sorry but I just got home and I'm already working on the next chapter! I know two chapters in one day doesn't make up for leaving you guys for eight months but it's a start! Enjoy! **

**Hopeless637: Yes she is going through with the sacrifice but on her terms. And I haven't decided yet what I'm going to do about Stefan or some of the other characters like Tyler. Also this story is mostly, if not entirely, from future Caroline's point of view so the other characters might not feature as much, especially when Klaus shows up but they'll definitely be around a little. **

The Wake of Devastation

Chapter Seven

Caroline was already having trouble keeping time together in her head. Everything was starting to unravel around her and she needed to get a hold of it if her plan was going to succeed. By keeping Katherine hostage at the boarding house a number of things that happened in her time line haven't happened here. Jenna never got stabbed; she's no longer out scaring my past self into doing her bidding, she hasn't compelled Matt into attacking Tyler. All these dominoes that Caroline has prevented from tipping over are getting in the way of her goals, particularly getting Elijah here. It appears he does not wish to respond to Katherine's message. Who could blame him?

Fortunately for her, because Katherine was on a bit of a hiatus, Elena and the rest of the gang didn't have any problem with going to the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood's tonight. It was going to be a much quieter evening than she had experienced, without all the schemes to try and kill Katherine but she hoped the night still ended with a bang. She needed her best friend to get kidnapped.

Caroline had hoped to avoid this particular part of history. She thought for sure that Elijah would take the bait if he got a message straight from Katherine but she thought wrong. He always was reserved and treaded lightly into every situation but he came the first time around for Rose. It's possible, likely even, that Katherine had weaseled out of sending a message at all which makes Elena being taken tonight that much more important. Elijah was essential to her plan.

"It's quiet tonight." Katherine joked while walking into the living room. "I hope the kids don't stay out too late. They've got school in the morning."

Caroline rolled her eyes from her place on the couch, "Don't you ever get tired of just…being you?"

"No, not really. That's sort of what the last 500 years has been about. Continuing to be me."

"Yeah and look where that's got you." Caroline said.

"Oh because you're doing so much better?" Katherine scoffed back. "How's your great plan to save the world going? What's it been, almost a week that we've been stuck in this house and what exactly have you accomplished that might one day save vampires from extinction?"

"Actually my plans going great. You're the one who failed in your part in getting Elijah here."

"Hey I did my best," She replied, "It's not my fault he doesn't walk blindly into things that could so easily be a trap."

"And what could you be trying to trap him with? Your legs?"

Katherine only glared back so Caroline continued, "And if you have such a problem with my plans why don't you just leave?"

At her confused expression she went on, "I mean I am keeping you "hostage" here but if you really wanted to I'm sure you could manage some way of escaping. You've certainly had enough practice with running away. But no, you stay here because you're scared. My being here has thrown quite the wrench into your grand plans hasn't it? You've lost the ability to move forward with your own wicked schemes so you're sticking around, biding your time, waiting to see how things play out, hoping you end up on the right side of things, and alive."

Katherine remained silent with an ashamed look on her face, not liking that Caroline understands her so well.

"Or maybe," Caroline said, "You're hoping that Elijah will come sweeping in, realize how much he's still in love with you after all these centuries and protects you from the big bad wolf."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Katherine replied, trying to appear unaffected by Caroline's words.

"Maybe I don't," She said, "But I do know one thing, you should thank your lucky stars that I'm here because the way I remember tonight, you ended up locked in a tomb again."

Katherine's eyes went wide but before she could respond the door to the boarding house flew open and an angry Stefan and Damon came rushing in.

"Elena's been kidnapped."

"Ah, right on schedule."

**I know it's another short one! Had I not gone to work this chapter and the previous one would have been one longer chapter but at least I got up two in one night! The reason I ended it here, other than the fact that it's after midnight and I should go to bed, is that I like ended things on punchy one liners. Just a particular style to my writing. I'm not working till 7:30 tomorrow so hopefully I'll have another chapter up before then or Saturday. Thanks again so much for putting up with short chapters/inconsistent updates and anything else I do that annoys you. **

**Also! Elijah will (most likely) be in the next chapter! **


End file.
